


Ailurophilia

by Eline (Sans_Souci)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Cat Costumes, Cat Ears, Costume Kink, Kinkmeme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suzaku's thing for cats, abuse of arthur's cat toy, angst free porn, old fic, rather kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans_Souci/pseuds/Eline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Cat Festival. Suzaku likes Lelouch in that cat costume. Porn without plot. For the kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ailurophilia

* * * * * * * * * * * *

“Thank goodness that’s over,” Lelouch said in exasperation as they returned to the Student Council Room in the aftermath of Another One of Milly’s Terrifying Schemes. The Cat Festival had been a chaotic success, but to Lelouch, it had been an entire afternoon of dodging crazy people who wanted to pet him.

“I thought it was fun,” Suzaku said, shrugging out of the baggy costume. Milly had rented it from wherever she got costumes for her usually outlandish dress-up events. Some luckless students--meaning Rivalz and Lelouch--would be returning them soon along with all the costume cat ears, tails and assorted furry bits.

“You would--you’re an incorrigible ailurophile,” Lelouch retorted.

“Saaa, you’re right, but they don’t seem to be reciprocating.” Suzaku could shrug off dozens of felines who desired his fingertips for lunch as a small matter.

“They are just contrary little beasts anyway,” Lelouch continued, unaware of the irony that even Suzaku could see. “Nice to you one minute and biting you the next . . . I can’t wait to get out of this costume.” Unlike Suzaku, who had his shorts and singlet on under his costume, the Lelouch’s cat outfit really was a skin-tight cat-suit.

“I think it’s kind of cute,” Suzaku said, rummaging through his duffle bag for a change of clothes. His search turned up a familiar stick with a bit of soft fluff at the end. What was Arthur's favourite toy doing here? He was fond of carrying it around, though whenever Suzaku tried to play with him, Arthur always chased his hand instead of the toy.

“I look like a background character out of _Cats_ ,” Lelouch complained. Then again, Suzaku probably liked _Cats_ the musical.

“I think it’s really, really cute,” Suzaku said and there was no mistaking the telltale glint in his eye this time.

_Oh Suzaku, you and your thing about cats . . . Lelouch thought to himself. But that might actually come in useful for once . . ._

“What, this thing?” Lelouch flicked the fuzzy tail of his costume casually at Suzaku, who caught it.

“Yeah . . .” Suzaku tugged the fake tail gently and traced it back to its owner. That outfit was really skin-tight. Milly, he suspected, had many reasons for putting Lelouch in skin-tight spandex. Suzaku could understand most of them, including the one right in front of him. He tugged harder, causing Lelouch to stumble back

“Oi, easy on the costumes--they’re rentals,” Lelouch said, entirely aware of what was going on under the thin fabric of those shorts as his rear end bumped into Suzaku’s crotch.

“So they’ll be gone by tomorrow?” Suzaku asked. Such a shame, really . . . Well, he had to make the best of it.

“Hey, stop that!” Lelouch said, batting away Suzaku’s hand as he tried to stroke the fake kitty ears perched on his head. “I’m not a cat!”

“Can I pet them . . . please?” 

Lelouch hesitated. Suzaku looked goofily cute at that moment with his green eyes wide-open. Like he was ten and looking at a litter of kittens . . .

“Well, all right,” Lelouch muttered grumpily.

Suzaku could not believe his luck. Lelouch could not believe that Suzaku was getting turned on by stroking fake kitty ears. Although there was something about Suzaku’s warm hand on his head . . .

Lelouch suppressed a shiver as Suzaku’s other hand slid down the side and front of the skin-tight costume. The spandex hid very little and Lelouch could also feel every inch of Suzaku’s body he was in contact with.

“I’m not Arthur,” Lelouch complained as Suzaku’s hand moved under his chin. “If I was Arthur, I’d do _this_.”

Suzaku should really not have been surprised when Lelouch bit his finger, which had been ground zero for many a kitty bite. Lucky for him, Lelouch did not have feline incisors.

“My luck with cats never changes,” he said ruefully, leaning in to kiss Lelouch. At least with his mouth engaged, he could not do any more biting . . .

Lelouch hummed agreeably into his mouth and turned so that he could face Suzaku squarely. Both of them had approximately the same idea as they steered themselves towards the nearest soft surface. The back of Lelouch’s legs found the sofa and he pulled Suzaku down on top of him.

Moving on past making out, Suzaku was willing to take his top off while Lelouch rubbed his groin against the front of his shorts. But he did not want Lelouch to remove the cat costume yet. It was not every day he had Lelouch dressed in a skin-tight spandex cat costume with tail and ears. The spandex had darker mackerel strips made of fuzzy velour and he could not keep his hands off them.

Suzaku, Lelouch decided, was having entirely too much fun stroking him. In fact, this was getting downright perverted as Suzaku nuzzled the fake ears and then licked the lobe of his real ear. Not that he was complaining, but Suzaku should not have it so easy . . . Suppressing a groan of lust, he bit Suzaku’s ear--carefully--as the other youth licked a trail along the skin of his throat. 

_Oh hell, did Suzaku just growl like a tom cat in--_

Nipping at the soft skin at Lelouch’s collarbone, Suzaku thought he had never been more turned on in his life. Lelouch was squirming under him, obviously keen on getting on with it even though Suzaku could hardly get enough of him twisting around wantonly in that costume.

His eye fell on Arthur's favourite cat-toy. An idea came to him and he drew the pale yellow fluff bit down between Lelouch's thighs, tickling the sensitive skin gently.

"Suzaku! Stop playing around!" Lelouch protested, going red as the fluffy toy traced the area just under his ball sac.

“Is there a zipper on this thing?” Suzaku wondered. There was one. At the back of the costume. Lelouch turned over for him to access the zipper, but Suzaku took time to stroke his back, lingering on the area where the tail joined the main costume.

Lelouch squeaked in surprise as Suzaku nuzzled the base of the furry tail. Heroically refraining from telling Lelouch that he sounded adorable, Suzaku drew the zipper down and--

Somehow, Lelouch had managed to fit his bikini briefs under the spandex.

“What are you gaping at?” Lelouch asked, turning half way to find out why Suzaku had paused.

“Nothing,” Suzaku said cheerfully, running the cat toy against the black briefs. Teasing Lelouch about his underwear could come later. He would settle for teasing Lelouch through his underwear for the time being. The black material of the briefs outlined his straining erection rather nicely. And he did splutter and blush when Suzaku brushed the fluffy bit against his cock and balls.

“S-suzaku!”

“Yes?” Peeling off Lelouch’s briefs, Suzaku could not resist using the cat toy to tease his opening.

“What are you--aaaannhhh!” Lelouch buried his startled exclamation in the sofa cushions. That ludicrous little toy--who would have thought--

Who besides Suzaku would have thought to use it like that? Moaning into the upholstery, Lelouch could only twitch and shiver in anticipation as the fuzzy object teased his asshole. He bit back an oath as the toy pressed inwards. Suzaku, he realised, was a closeted pervert. He should have had a clue after Rivalz had showed him the kind of pornography the Japanese produced.

The cat toy worked its way in deeper and Lelouch gasped as Suzaku brushed it against his prostrate. “Suzaku, hurry up!” Lelouch panted, feeling the urge for release mounting in him.

The cat toy was replaced with Suzaku’s fingers. After a few school-based encounters, Suzaku had discovered that his SPF 30 sunscreen would do in a pinch.

Hard and very aroused, Lelouch tugged at the costume impatiently. But Suzaku prevented him from stripping off the clinging fabric. “Leave it on,” he implored.

“Milly’ll make us pay for the costume--after asking embarrassing questions about what we were doing with it,” Lelouch cautioned.

“Send it for dry-cleaning,” Suzaku said only after a moment’s hesitation. Milly’s interrogations . . . could give Britannian Internal Security a run for their money.

“I’m not made of money--”

“It’s more than what I get from the military--”

Turning over onto his back, Lelouch pulled Suzaku closer between his legs. Shoving aside the issue of the costume, Suzaku pushed Lelouch’s thighs up and pressing his very erect member against Lelouch’s opening. Tightening his legs around Suzaku;s waist, Lelouch urged him forwards as he was penetrated. 

“Mmnnnhh . . . Suzaku . . .” Lelouch murmured in between sloppy open-mouthed kisses as the sofa rocked underneath them. “Harder . . . uuhhh . . .”

Suzaku obliged, pushing deeper into that wonderful heat and tightness. His hands roamed down the front of the cat costume and found Lelouch’s erect cock. Stroking it and feeling Lelouch’s body responding to the stimulation, he picked up his pace, speeding up as he neared his climax.

“Lelouch . . .” Thrusting hard, Suzaku fastened his teeth in Lelouch’s shoulder, groaning as he came.

“Aaaa!” Lelouch yelped in surprised and dug his nails into Suzaku’s back, even as he rode the wave of pleasure to his own explosive release.

When they could think coherently, they awkwardly untangled themselves from each other and the spandex cat costume--which definitely required dry-cleaning.

“You should get your own kitty costume,” Suzaku said as they lay prone and sated on the sofa. He reached up to touch the fake cat ears again.

“Pervert,” Lelouch muttered, halfhearted swatting at Suzaku’s hands. He supposed that they were lucky that Ashford Academy had high-necked uniform tunics. It would be hard enough to explain why he had bite-marks on his neck and shoulder while Suzaku had long red claw-marks on his back.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

While returning the costumes with Rivalz, Lelouch surreptitiously invested in a set of fuzzy kitty ears and faux fur tail.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

However, Arthur was Not A Happy Cat. His favourite toy had been defiled. He decided that Suzaku would receive double--make that triple--the amount of bites and scratches until he bought Arthur a brand new cat-toy. Which he did in the end because it was cheaper than the constant purchase of economy-sized boxes of medicated plasters.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

**Author's Note:**

> Nyah End Notes:
> 
> \- Oi, don't stereotype people, Lulu!
> 
> \- I like _Cats_ the musical, so I don't doubt that Suzaku would as well.
> 
> \- After re-reading this, I realised that it was pretty damn kinky. So I deleted the bits with Suzaku making cat noises while fucking.


End file.
